Alone, But Free
by RisingStar42
Summary: Yes I'm alone, but I'm alone and free What would've happened if Hans was actually telling the truth that Anna had died by the hands of Elsa? Warning of character death, however.


_**I wrote this a while back, I was actually, well, really proud of it, being my first Frozen story I've written. It takes place during the movie after Elsa had escaped from her prison. I was honestly quite moody, and then this was born. **_

_**Enjoy though c:**_

* * *

The raging snowstorm swirled around her, and everywhere near, all around the fjord. She had started it herself, using it as her way to get away from her Kingdom of Arendelle, after just escaping from being imprisoned and threatened to be killed; also for the reason she had no idea how to undo this winter storm she had brought upon the Kingdom. Running away again was her only option.

She thought using the storm to her advantage would be a good idea, but it turns out it's only confused her. It was snowing so much, she had no idea which way she was going. Was she walking away from Arendelle, or towards it? She didn't know anymore, being out in the middle of nowhere in the storm. Something caught her eye in the distance of the storm, a figure was heading towards her. She panicked at first, afraid it was the people who wanted to kill her. But maybe it was her sister, Anna, looking for her.

She came towards them, slowly and hesitantly, as they continued to come near her. The figure soon became clearer, taking the form of Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, the man Anna had introduced to her wanting to marry. The same man who had saved her from some of the guards at the castle who tried killing her at her ice palace, and quickly began trusting him more. She felt more relaxed now, she could leave one last message with him and leave for good.

"Take care of Anna..." She told him when they were close enough and in hearing range. "Please..." She trusted him to do just that, since she wouldn't be able to be there for her any more.

The Prince stood silent for a good few moments, and it began to make her uncomfortable. "That's what I wanted to talk about." He replied. It caught Elsa's attention, she was curious and worried now. "She... Came back to the castle, and she was ice cold, her hair completely white... She said you had froze her heart."

Elsa took a step back upon hearing this information, she had no idea that had happened... She shook her head slowly, wanting to deny it had happened, but there was no deny it. She had hurt her own sister.

Hans continued, "She's... She froze to death, because of you." He put on a sad face, to convince Elsa he was truly hurt it had happened, even though he wasn't. He wasn't going to tell her that he played a part in Anna's death, he was happy to put all the blame on the Queen.

She couldn't say anything, no words would come out. It felt like her heart had just shattered inside of her. She turned away from Hans, and stared down at her petite hands, before dropping down to her knees. It was all her fault. She suddenly let out a cry, a broken cry, one that was calling out for Anna and her loss of her. It was almost like time had completely stopped then, her snowstorm she created froze in place, the fjord seemed to clear up immediately with it.

Elsa didn't know what else to do except cry over her lost sister, her last and only family left; and she was gone, died at the hands of herself, completely on accident at that too. She had always desired being alone, it was always clear, locking herself away in the castle away from Anna, and then running off to the North Mountain to create her own palace to live in... She had always left Anna behind, but she was okay with it, because she knew Anna would still be there. Now Anna wasn't, and she felt completely alone, so different from the alone from before. She cried harder, she wanted to see Anna again one last time, but knew if she did, she'd only see her frozen body, not her living, warm one.

Being too lost in her pain, she forgot about Hans, it was like he had just disappeared from the moment, especially since she had her back turned to him. He had smirked to himself as Elsa cried over her loss, and she was completely defenseless. This was exactly where he wanted her to be, and with that he could finally reveal his true intentions and be rid of her, and along with that, end the winter that had been cursed upon Arendelle, and take the throne. There was no one around that could stop him, and even if someone had tried, he wouldn't let them.

He sneaked up closer to her, unsheathing the sword strapped to his hip, raising it, then brought it down upon the Queen. She hadn't noticed this happen, until the sharp pain of something piercing her entered her body. Elsa gasped out in pain looking down, the tip of the sword just showing itself, covered in her own blood. She cried as the Prince yanked the sword out of her, pleased with his work, knowing eventually she'll bleed out.

Elsa slowly and shakily turned herself to face him, her face going paler than it already was. "W-why...?" She asked, her voice quiet and shaky. She had trusted him, and this is how he repaid her. Her blood was staining her shimmery blue dress she had made herself, and the ice below as it dripped down.

The Prince chuckled, shoving his sword into the ice, and leaned against it, looking down at Elsa. "Why not?" He replied, smirking at her. "I got to kill both members of the royal family." He admitted to her, and Elsa only glared at him with watery eyes. She didn't like being deceived like this. "I'm saving Arendelle from the endless winter you had created by killing you. I'm going to be crowned King, and your Kingdom is finally mine." He turned away from Elsa, beginning to walk away and abandon her, leaving her to die there alone. "Sorry your sister and you had to go through this." He really wasn't sorry, but just wanted to get in some snarky last words before he left, disappearing from her sight.

Elsa coughed harshly, coughing up blood as she had. She let out another cry, as she was alone and there was no saving her. She moved herself and layed down against the cold ice, slightly comforted by it. She just hoped that her sisters death wasn't as painful as her own, but it was probably something she deserved anyway. She didn't try to fight the creeping death, she didn't have the strength to; she didn't have anything left to fight for anyway, everything was gone.

As she took her last breath, her final thoughts were of Anna, her beautiful sister. Maybe she'd see her again in the afterlife. The thought had caused her to smile, leaving the world with those last thoughts.

She was alone, but at least she was free.


End file.
